Matta Aeru Yo Ne ?
by Profe Fest
Summary: Semua berawal dari pertemuan konyol itu.. Karena itu, aku bisa mengenalmu.. Tapi, kenapa takdir begitu kejam ? "Hei, apa aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Fran ?" Warning! Sho-a, Yaoi, AU, OOC, Typo(s)! B26! Don't like, don't read! Target 3 [Final Target] UPDATE! Please review, miaw ! :3
1. Target 1 : Fate

**Title : **_**Matta Aeru Yo Ne?**_

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt, Humor (gagal)**

**Pairing : B26**

**Warning : Sho-ai, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), AU, Chara Death!**

**Don't like, Don't read~!**

**.**

**~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut _blonde _dengan poni menutupi matanya berdiri tegak didepan sebuah nisan sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya. Pemuda –yang kita ketahui adalah Belphegor– itu terus menatap nama yang terukir di nisan itu, sedikit banyak ia berharap nama itu akan berganti menjadi nama orang lain dan bukan nama orang yang dikenalnya. Tapi Tuhan terlalu kejam pada utusan neraka itu, nama di nisan itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Bel sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam. Diatas nisan itu, sebuah nama orang yang dikenalnya selama 3 tahun terakhir terukir rapi. Entah apa yang harus ia rasakan ketika ia melihat nama itu. Nama yang tidak akan dilupakan pemuda yang selalu mengaku berdarah bangsawan itu.

.

Fran.

.

Bel menaikkan syal yang dipakainya. Maklum saja, ini sudah memasuki musim dingin dimana salju berjatuhan dari langit. Cantik memang, tapi sekaligus dingin. Dinginnya seperti ingin membekukanmu secara perlahan-lahan dari kakimu dan akhirnya kau membeku sempurna. Tapi Bel tak peduli dengan turunnya salju yang mungkin akan membuatnya sakit itu. Bel menatap lagi tulisan diatas nisan itu.

.

Tulisannya masih sama…

.

Bel meniup tangannya yang sedikit membeku –salahkan dirinya sendiri yang menolak memakai sarung tangan. Pemuda itu kemudian sedikit melonggarkan syal yang dipakainya. Bel kembali menatap nisan dihadapannya dengan pandangan kosong.

.

"Oi, Fran…" Panggil Bel pelan.

.

.

.

**~ Target 1 ~**

**[ Fate ]**

**.**

**.**

_Bertemu denganmu adalah sebuah anugrah yang takdir berikan…_

_Bisa mengenalmu adalah sebuah kenangan yang tak akan bisa dihapuskan…_

_Bersamamu… adalah sebuah keajaiban paling indah yang Tuhan berikan…_

_._

_._

_**~Flashback~**_

**-3 tahun yang lalu-**

Bel melompat dari atap sebuah gedung ke gedung lain. Demi kebangkitan Lucifer, dia bosan. Dia amat sangat bosan. Oh ayolah, semua tugasnya sebagai utusan neraka sudah diselesaikannya. Lalu, karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa dikerjakan pemuda berponi kepanjangan(?) ini, kini pemuda ini tengah 'berjalan-jalan' ke dunia manusia. Entah darimana pemuda yang selalu mengaku sebagai pangeran ini berhasil menyelinap ke dunia manusia, yang pasti jika dia tidak cepat-cepat pulang ke dunia bawah, ada dua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Pertama, jika dia tidak ketahuan, dia aman. Kedua, kalau dia ketahuan, maka bisa dipastikan, patnernya yang sangat perhitungan soal uang alias Mammon pasti akan memelorotinya hingga ia bangkrut. Demi Squalo tiba-tiba botak! Kalau saja kalian tahu bagaimana cara Mammon memeloroti uang orang, kalian pasti merinding. Sebulan yang lalu, si hemaprodit (*Author digorok*) itu mencoba memeloroti uang Bos mereka, Xanxus. Saat ditanya apa alasannya, si pemakai tudung kepala itu hanya menjawab kalau Bos mereka itu ketahuan telah memasuki dunia manusia tanpa izin dan dia juga mengancam akan melaporkannya ke pihak atas. Xanxus yang tidak mau harga dirinya jatuh pun akhirnya terima-terima saja apa yang diinginkan Mammon. Dan kalian tahu berapa banyak uang yang Mammon minta? Esok harinya, dikabarkan Mammon tengah mengantongi 1 juta Euro hasil memalak sang Bos. Gila bukan?

Kembali ke awal, Bel memandangi kota dari atap gedung tempatnya berdiri. Menjelajahi setiap inci kota Namimori yang indah dari atas sana. Pemuda _blonde _itu berharap ia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Matanya yang tertutup poninya itu terus menjelajahi kota yang indah itu hingga…

.

… pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah kamar di rumah sakit yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Itu hanya kamar biasa, sama seperti kamar lainnya di rumah sakit itu. Hanya saja lampu kamar itu masih menyala dan terlihat seorang anak laki-laki –uhukcantikuhuk– yang tengah membaca buku. _'Apa dia tengah berjuang melawan penyakit serius?' _Batin Bel. Seringai _cheshire_-nya mengembang. _'Ini pasti menarik…' _Batin Bel licik. Dengan satu gerakan, sang utusan neraka melompat dari tempat berdirinya dan mendarat dengan mulus di jendela kamar itu –beruntungnya pemuda itu karena jendela itu tengah terbuka lebar. Si pemilik kamar hanya menolehkan kepalanya kearah Bel dengan wajah amat datar.

"Ushishishi~.. Yo~.." Sapa Bel lengkap dengan cengiran _cheshire_-nya.

.

… Hening…

.

1…..

2…..

Si pemilik kamar yang tadinya hanya diam saja dan menatap Bel mulai bergerak. Si pemilik kamar yang diketahui adalah laki-laki –hal ini diketahui karena dadanya yang serata triplek *Author digorok lagi*– berbalik, menghadap kearah pintu kamarnya, dan…..

.

"… Dokter, ada pasien gila yang kabur lagi…" Teriak pemuda si pemilik kamar dengan wajah serta suara datarnya.

.

_GUBRAAKKKKK!_

.

Demi Mammon tiba-tiba sedekah! Bel merasa, kalau saja dia sedang tidak berada dalam posisi menyebalkan ini –berjongkok ditepi jendela–, dia pasti sudah menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat!

"Oi! Apa maksud–"

"Dokter.. ada pasien gila dikamarkuu.." Teriak pemuda _emotionless _itu lagi dengan nada datar yang sama.

'_APA-APAAN BOCAH INI!?' _Batin Bel dengan sebuah perempatan dikepalanya.

"Oi, bocah bodoh! Aku ini bukan pasien gila! Aku ini seorang pangeran!" Bentak Bel tak sabar.

"Hee? Pangeran? Maksudmu pangeran gadungan?" Tanya si pemuda pemilik kamar itu tanpa dosa.

**NGEKK!**

"Jaga bicaramu, kodok!" Bentak Bel sambil melemparkan dua buah pisau kesayangannya.

_Stab! Stab!_

Pisau-pisau kesayangan Bel itu menancap tepat dipunggung pemuda itu. Anehnya, dari hasil tusukan pisau-pisau itu, tidak ada sedikit pun darah yang keluar. Pemuda itu pun hanya diam saja. Oke, tadi pemuda _blonde _itu seperti mendengar suara 'aw'dari pemuda dihadapannya itu, tapi itu amat sangat pelan.

'_Hei, biasanya, manusia biasa akan langsung menjerit karena kesakitan kan?'_ Oke, Bel mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"… Hei, ini sakit… jangan menusukku, pasien gila…" Kata pemuda itu dengan _innocent_.

**NGEK! NGEK!**

Muncul dua perempatan dikepala Bel. Persetan dengan dia manusia biasa atau makhluk apa.. yang pasti, orang ini mencari mati dengannya..

"Sudah kubilang aku ini bukan pasien gila! Aku ini pangeran!" Kata Bel kesal.

_Stab! Stab! Stab!_

Kali ini tiga buah pisau menancap sempurna dipunggung pemuda itu.

"Baik.. baik.. aku minta maaf, pangeran gadungan.." Kata si pemuda enteng tanpa dosa.

**NGEK! NGEK! NGEKK!**

"_Teme_–! Aku bukan pangeran gadungan! Aku ini pangeran sungguhan!" Bentak Bel sedikit frustasi sambil melemparkan pisau-pisau kebanggaannya. Kali ini si pemilik kamar dengan sigap menyambar bantalnya dan menjadikannya tameng. Otomatis, pisau-pisau Bel pun malah menancap di bantal tak berdosa itu. Anoo.. Bel, kau baru saja merusak fasilitas rumah sakit.. Ah, mengenai pisau yang menancap dipunggung si pemilik kamar, semua pisau itu telah dicabut sempurna oleh pemuda _emotionless_ itu sehingga kini ia bisa bergerak bebas.

"Sayang sekali, seranganmu meleset pangeran gadungan.." Si pemilik kamar malah mengompori pemuda _blonde _itu. Hoi, nada datar plus _emotionless_(?), bagaimana kalau ada fasilitas lain yang rusak lagi karena ulah sableng Bel? *Author ditusuk*

**NGEK! NGEK! NGEK! NGEK! NGEK! NGEK!**

Entah sudah berapa banyak perempatan yang muncul di kepala Bel dan seberapa panas aura membunuh yang dipancarkan pemuda –yang mengaku-ngaku– berdarah pangeran itu dari tubuhnya, yang Bel ingat hanya satu.

**Bunuh. Pemuda. Didepannya ini.**

Err.. Sepertinya itu sedikit berlebihan, tapi lebih baik, ayo kita lanjutkan saja fic –sableng– ini…

"Aku. Bukan. Pangeran. Gadungan. Dasar. Kau. Kodok. Bodoh!" Bel menekankan setiap kata dalam perkataannya tak lupa melemparkan pisau-pisau kebanggaannya. Si pemuda hanya diam dan menjadikan bantalnya tadi sebagai tameng.

"… baik, baik.. aku minta maaf, _senpai_.." Kata si pemilik kamar menyerah setelah suasana sedikit lebih tenang.

"Hee? _Senpai_? Ushishishi~.. boleh juga.. setidaknya lebih bagus daripada pangeran gadungan.." Kata Bel sambil menyeringai puas. Kini pemuda _blonde _itu mengubah posisinya dan duduk ditepi jendela.

"Benarkah? Padahal, menurutku panggilan pangeran gadungan itu jauh lebih cocok daripada _senpai_.."

_Stab! Stab! Stab!_

Pemuda berambut hijau itu harus berterima kasih pada bantal tadi yang masih setia menjadi tamengnya.

"… aku hanya bercanda, _senpai_.. tolong jangan melempariku dengan pisau-pisau bodohmu itu.." Pinta pemuda berambut hijau itu datar.

"Memang kenapa? Ini menyenangkan! Bagaimana kalau kita tambahkan peraturan seperti ini.. 20 poin kalau kena bahu, 65 poin kalau kena perut, 80 poin kalau kena leher, 100 poin kalau kena kepala dan jantung.. Ha! Bagaimana menurutmu kodok?" Tanya Bel sambil melemparkan sebuah pisaunya cepat. Beruntung bantal yang dipegang si pemilik kamar itu masih bersedia melindungi tuannya.

"Itu tidak lucu, _senpai_.. aku bisa mati kalau begitu.." Dengus si pemilik kamar datar. ".. lagipula, aku ini bukan kodok.. aku punya nama.. namaku Fran.." Lanjut pemuda berambut hijau itu dengan nada yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Hooo.. Fran, huh? Cukup bagus untuk ukuran rakyat jelata sepertimu.." Ledek Bel sambil memainkan sebuah pisaunya.

"Lalu, siapa nama _senpai_?" Tanya Fran datar.

"Ha! Karena tadi kau sudah membuatku sedikit terhibur, akan kuberitahu namaku.. bersyukurlah kau bisa tahu namaku yang agung ini, kodok jelata.." Kata Bel menyebalkan. Fran mendengus datar.

"Beritahukan saja namamu dan jangan berlagak sok begitu.. itu menyebalkan tahu.." Kata Fran dengan wajah dan nada sedatar triplek.

"Ushishishi~.. Baiklah~.. Namaku Belphegor, aku adalah utusan neraka.." Kata Bel sambil memamerkan seringai _cheshire_-nya lagi.

.

….. Hening….

.

.

.

.

.

Krik.. Krik.. Krik.. Krik..

.

Dasar jangkrik sialan…! Author tidak pernah menyuruhmu ikut dalam fic –sableng– ini! Pokoknya, Author bersumpah tidak akan menggajimu! *Author pun dibekuin* Ya, baiklah.. ayo kita lanjutkan… *senyum tanpa dosa*

Fran menatap _senpai _barunya itu dengan datar, tapi sebuah pertanyaan terpancar dari matanya.

"Kau benar-benar gila ya?" Tanya Fran _innocent_.

_GUBRAAKKKKKKKK!_

Demi Lussuria tiba-tiba jadi macho! Bel benar-benar ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat sekarang.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini tidak gila, kodok idiot!" Kata Bel dengan penuh penekanan dan aura kemarahan disekujur tubuhnya.

"Oh, jadi itu benar ya? Habis kan aneh, masa ada orang yang mengaku sebagai utusan neraka? Tadinya kupikir kau sudah sinting.." Kata Fran tanpa dosa.

"Ushishishi~.. tentu saja aku benar! Aku ini tidak pernah berbohong! Berbohong itu hanya pekerjaan rakyat jelata!" Kata Bel sambil menyeringai _cheshire_ lagi. Bel, Author yakin, kau pasti akan menjadi bintang iklan pasta gigi yang bagus nanti! *Author pun ditusuk*

"Jadi kau benar-benar utusan neraka?" Tanya Fran lagi.

.

_You don't say_.. Utusan peri gigi..! *Author pun dihajar*

.

"Ushishishishi~.. tentu saja!" Jawab Bel sambil memasang seringai yang sama.

"_Souka_.. apa itu artinya kau kemari untuk menyabut nyawaku?" Tanya Fran _flat_.

"Ha? Tentu saja tidak, kodok bodoh! Itu sih pekerjaan _shinigami-shinigami _jelata itu! Pangeran sepertiku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka!" Jawab Bel angkuh.

"Lalu kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya pemuda berambut hijau itu _emotionless_.

"Berlibur dari pekerjaanku.." Jawab Pemuda _blonde _itu santai sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"_Souka_.. oh iya, kalau tidak salah tadi Bel-_senpai _memanggilku kodok ya? Aku ini manusia, _senpai_.." Kata Fran dengan wajah datar. Fran, serius, nada datarmu itu tidak bisa diganti ya?

"Ushishishishi~.. tidak mau! Lagipula kau memang kodok jelata!" Jawab Bel sambil memainkan pisaunya dan menyeringai. Fran menghela napas pasrah namun tetap terdengar datar.

"Aku ini manusia.. memang apa yang membuatku bisa terlihat mirip dengan kodok?" Tanya Fran dengan jatar (wa**JA**h da**TAR **/apa ini /Author dibuang).

"Ushishishi~.. entahlah.. mungkin karena rambutmu yang berwarna hijau itu.. warnanya sedikit mirip dengan kodok yang sering dibawa patnerku.." Jawab Bel santai.

"Jadi, patner _senpai _punya peliharaan seekor kodok?" Tanya Fran lagi.

"Ushishishishi~.. Begitulah.." Jawab Bel sambil menyeringai.

"Miskin amat peliharaannya kodok.." Komentar Fran dengan _flat_.

Sementara itu, Mammon yang tengah memeriksa catatan keuangannya langsung bersin hebat. Yahhh.. sebenarnya dia bukan miskin, Fran.. dia medit.. *tampang watados* *Author dicekek*

"Ushishishishi~.. kau benar juga ya.. _well_, lebih tepatnya sih dia pelit.." Kata Bel sambil tertawa.

Tuh, Bel aja setuju sama Author.. ' ')/ *Author dibuang ke samudra*

"Ohh.." Komentar Fran masih _flat_. Keduanya terdiam, enggan memulai pembicaraan. Kini hanya ada suara jarum jam yang berdetik.

"… oh iya, Bel-_senpai _tidak pulang? Bagaimana kalau patnermu mencarimu?" Tanya Fran sambil melihat jam dinding. Bel ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam dinding.

Pukul 23.44…

"Ah, benar juga.. Sepertinya aku memang harus pulang.. Mereka pasti sedang mencari pangeran tampan ini.. Ushishishishi~.." Kata Bel narsis sambil berdiri.

Najis tralalala~.. *Author ditusuk* "… _Well_, terima kasih karena sudah membuatku sedikit terhibur, kodok.." Sambung Bel sambil menyeringai kearah pemuda _emotionless _itu. Fran menghela napas pasrah.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini bukan kodok, Bel-_senpai_.." Kata Fran dengan wajah datar.

"Masa bodoh~.. Ushishishishi~.." Kata Bel dengan seringai _cheshire_-nya sambil berbalik kearah jendela.

"Oi _senpai_, pintu keluar ada disana.." Kata Fran datar sambil menunjuk pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dan lorong rumah sakit.

"Ushishishishi~.. aku tahu jalan mana yang jauh lebih cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ini.. _Jaa' ne, froggy_.." Kata Bel sambil melambaikan satu tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, pemuda _blonde _itu langsung melompat keluar. Fran yang melihat aksi –nekat– Bel langsung berlari kearah jendela itu. Apa yang dilihat pemuda berambut hijau itu kemudian adalah hal yang tidak bisa dipercayainya. Bel tengah berlari menjauhi rumah sakit itu sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya. Pemuda yang memakai tiara dirambut _blonde_-nya itu mengeluarkan tawa khasnya. Fran hanya menatap datar sosok Bel yang menghilang dibelokan menuju jalan besar. Fran terdiam sebentar, dibiarkannya angin malam yang memainkan rambut hijaunya yang pendek. Pemuda _emotionless _itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit dan menatap lurus bulan purnama yang tengah terang berderang itu. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah benda berwarna putih yang jatuh ke wajahnya. Benda berwarna putih itu pun terus berjatuhan dari langit. Fran mengeluarkan tangannya keluar jendela dan menampung benda berwarna putih itu.

Salju..

Ah, pemuda beriris senada dengan rambutnya itu baru ingat kalau bulan ini sudah memasuki musim dingin. Fran kembali menatap belokan tempat _senpai_-nya menghilang, kemudian kembali menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar dilangit malam. Fran mendengus, tapi tak lama, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Fuhh.. tidak buruk juga.." Kata Fran sambil melihat benda putih itu mulai mencair ditangannya yang polos. _Well.. _awal yang indah bukan?

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

.

**A/N (Curhatan –kagak penting– Author) : **_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa_, para _readers _sekalian! Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena malah bikin fic baru dan bukannya melanjutkan fic **Between This World And Pararell World**.. _Hontou ni gomennasai_.. *Author sujud sembah* Tapi tenang saja semuanya, fic ini cuma sedikit kok.. Yaahhh.. paling cuma sampai Target 2 atau nggak Target 3.. *Author digebukin* Baiklah, gimana fic pertama B26 saya? Apa _feel_-nya berasa? Kalau tidak, mohon maafkan ke-sablengan fic ini.. dan maaf juga karena ini amat sangat OOC.. *Author dicekek* Yak, para _readers _sekalian, silakan kalian semua me-_review _fic –sableng– ini.. kalau mau di _fav_ sama _follow_ juga boleh.. /janganmau. Sekali lagi, _**PLEASE REVIEWW**_**! **_**REVIEW **_**ANDA MEMBANGUN SEMANGAT SAYAAAA! **Yak! Sampai jumpa di Target depan! *Author pun menghilang*

.

.

_~ Review Please ~_


	2. Target 2 : I'm Here Beside You

**Title : **_**Matta Aeru Yo Ne?**_

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt, Humor (gagal)**

**Pairing : B26**

**Warning : Sho-ai, Yaoi, OOC, AU, Chara Death!**

**Don't like, Don't read~!**

**.**

**~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~**

**.**

**-Seminggu kemudian-**

Fran bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Pemuda berambut hijau itu menguap sebentar dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Fran menunduk dan menatap selimutnya. Tiba-tiba, sosok Bel terlintas dikepalanya. Pemuda beriris senada dengan rambutnya itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat namun dengan ekspresi yang tetap datar.

"_Apa sih yang kupikirkan?"_ Batin pemuda _flat _itu. Tapi pemuda itu tidak bisa mungkir kalau sosok berambut pirang dengan sebuah tiara yang menghiasi kepalanya itu terus menghantui otaknya. Selama ini yang mau menjenguk Fran hanya Luss-_nee _dan Tsuna beserta kawan-kawannya. Pertemuan itu berlangsung tanpa meninggalkan hal yang berkesan bagi pemuda _flat _itu. Paling mereka hanya akan mengobrol bersama –meskipun bahan obrolannya kadang sangat tidak masuk akal–, saling menceritakan pengalaman masing-masing, dan biasanya bertanya bagaimana perkembangan pemuda berambut hijau itu. Semuanya memang biasa, tapi ada satu yang tidak disukai Fran. Semua orang yang menjenguknya itu menyiratkan hal yang sama.

.

Kasihan.

.

Fran mendengus datar. Dia tak suka dikasihani. Satu-satunya orang yang ditunggu oleh pemuda itu paling hanya Rokudo Mukuro, 'master'-nya. Fran menganggapnya 'master' karena Mukuro lah yang mengajarinya banyak hal tentang dunia. Mukuro juga sering membawakannya buku untuk dibacanya saat senggang –atau lebih tepatnya saat bosan. Tapi, baru kali ini Fran mendapat 'tamu' yang amat tidak sopan. Sudah masuk lewat jendela, menusuk punggungnya, merusak bantalnya, dan….

.

.

….. membuat Fran terus memikirkan pemuda _blonde _itu…

.

.

_Blushh.._

Muncul semburat merah tipis di pipi Fran. Pemuda itu menatap selimutnya datar.

.

'_Apa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan–_

.

"Oi, _Froggy_..!"

.

–_nya..?'_

.

Fran menoleh kearah jendelanya. Seorang laki-laki berambut _blonde _dengan sebuah tiara yang menghiasi kepalanya dan seringai _cheshire _yang tak pernah menghilang dari wajahnya tengah berjongkok ditepi jendelanya. Astaga, dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau jendelanya itu telah terbuka sejak tadi.

"Ushishishishi~.. _Ohayou, _Fran.." Sapa pemuda _blonde _itu sambil menyeringai. Fran terpaku.

.

.

"… Bel-_senpai_?"

.

.

.

_Aku tak ingin berlari.._

_Aku tak ingin lari dari apapun.._

_Aku tak ingin lari dari kehidupan dan kisah klasik ini.._

_Tapi kenapa takdir terus memaksaku melakukannya?_

.

.

**~ Target 2 ~**

**[ I'm Here Beside You ]**

.

.

"Ushishishi~.. Pagi-pagi sudah bengong.. kau pasti memikirkan _senpai_-mu yang tampan ini, kan?" Tanya Bel sambil melebarkan seringaiannya.

Pede sekali kau Bel… *Author ditusuk*

"Ogah amat aku memikirkan pangeran gadungan sepertimu.." –_Stab! Stab! Stab! _".. maafkan aku, _senpai_.." Kata Fran datar. Fran bersyukur sekali karena kemarin sempat mengganti bantal yang dirusak Bel sehingga tadi ia bisa selamat dari pisau-pisau Bel dengan menjadikan bantal barunya sebagai tameng. Licik? Coba kalian perhatikan, seorang utusan neraka menyerang seorang manusia biasa yang tak bersenjatakan apapun menggunakan pisaunya. Lebih licik mana coba? Bel hanya mengeluarkan tawa khasnya.

"Oiya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Bel-_senpai _ada disini?" Tanya Fran datar.

"Ushishishishi~.. benar juga.. aku minta pisau-pisauku yang kemarin.. aku mau semuanya sudah dicuci dan mengkilap!" Kata Bel enteng.

.

.

.

.

.

Krik.. Krik.. Krik.. Krik..

.

_VOOIIII_! Jangkrik sialan! Sudah Author bilang jangan masuk fic –sableng– ini! *Author dibuang*

"… ah, pisau-pisau itu.. kalau tidak salah semuanya sudah dibuang sama Luss-_nee _setelah kau pulang kemarin.." Kata Fran dengan watados.

.

.

.

.

Krik… krik… krik… krik…

.

_VOOIIIIIII_! Kalau pengen terkenal nggak begini juga caranya, jangkrik sampah! *Author dibakar*

"Kenapa. Kau. Malah. Membuangnya. Kodok. Bodoh?!" Sebuah perempatan dan aura kematian keluar dari sekujur tubuh pemuda berhiaskan tiara itu.

"Aku tidak membuangnya _senpai_.. Luss-_nee _yang membuangnya.." Jawab Fran tanpa dosa. Dan.. aura kematian pun terus berkobar ditubuh Bel. Lanjutannya? Silakan berimajinasi sendiri lah..

.

**-3 tahun kemudian-**

"Ushishishi~.. Hari ini pangeran berniat berbaik hati pada kodok~.." Kata Bel sambil menyeringai. Fran mendengus dan menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya. Selama 3 tahun, Bel selalu mengunjunginya seperti ini. Pemuda _blonde _itu selalu datang tiba-tiba dan masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Tapi selama itu Fran merasa bahwa ia tak sendirian. Bel selalu datang setiap hari, entah sekedar menyapa atau melemparkan pisaunya ke punggung si pemuda berambut hijau itu. Tapi Fran biasa saja. Yang pasti dia tak kesepian. Karena ia tahu, Bel pasti datang mengunjunginya..

"Maksud _senpai_?" Tanya Fran dengan _flat_.

"Ushishishi~.. hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, kodok.." Jawab Bel sambil menampakkan seringaiannya.

"Lalu _senpai _mau apa?" Tanya Fran datar.

"Ushishishi~.. jadi karena hari ini ulang tahun pangeran, pangeran mendapat kado dari semua orang.. dan tentu saja aku, pengeran tampan ini, juga mendapat kado dari _fans_-ku.." Kata Bel.

Narsis amat kau Bel.. siapa yang mau nge-_fans _sama orang suka nyengir serem sama ketawa kayak k*ntilanak kayak kau.. *Author dimutilasi*

"Ohh.. aku baru tahu pangeran gadungan sepertimu punya _fans_.." _–Stab! Stab! Stab! _".. Aku hanya bercanda, _senpai_.." Sambung Fran dari belakang tamengnya (baca: bantal).

"Ushishishi~.. kodok, jangan pernah macam-macam denganku.. aku bisa langsung menusukmu.." Ancam Bel sambil memainkan pisaunya.

"Iya.. iya.. aku mengerti, _senpai_.." Jawab Fran _flat_. ".. Oiya, lalu apa hubungannya kado dari _fans_ _senpai _dengan kedatangan _senpai _kemari?" Tanya Fran sambil menatap Bel agak bingung namun tetap saja terlihat datar.

"Jadi, ada salah satu _fans_ yang memberikan kado jahanam padaku.. karena pangeran tidak suka, pangeran akan memberikannya pada kodok jelata.. Ushishishishi~.." Jawab Bel sambil menyeringai.

Oh, jadi intinya Bel mau ngasih kado bekas buat Fran? Gitu? Katanya pangeran, tapi ngasih kado bekas.. miskin amat kau Bel.. *Author ditusuk*

"Ohh.." Balas Fran singkat.

"Nah, sekarang pangeran akan memberikan kadonya pada kodok~.. Ushishishishi~.." Kata Bel dengan seringai _cheshire _yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, mana kadoku?" Tanya Fran _flat_.

"Tutup matamu dulu kodok.." Jawab Bel sambil memasukkan pisau yang tadi dimainkannya ke sakunya. Meski setengah merenggut, akhirnya Fran menutup matanya. Fran bisa mendengar langkah Bel mendekat kearahnya seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang juga semakin berdegup lebih kencang. Ah, selalu begini.. selama 2 tahun, setiap Bel mendekat kearahnya, Fran selalu bisa merasakan detak jantungnya terus berdetak lebih kencang namun sekaligus membuatnya nyaman. Dia pernah bertanya pada dokter apa ini salah satu gejala baru dipenyakitnya atau hal biasa, namun dokter hanya mengangkat bahu.

.

.

… _Sebenarnya ini apa?_

.

.

Tiba-tiba, Fran merasakan berat dikepalanya bertambah. Pemuda berambut hijau itu membuka matanya dan…

.

… dia mendapati sebuah topi kodok ukuran besar telah terpasang rapi dikepalanya..

.

"Nah, selesai.. Ushishishi~.. sekarang kau benar-benar terlihat seperti kodok, _Froggy_.." Kata Bel sambil menyeringai lebih lebar. Fran memegang topinya.

.

Jadi, hanya karena hal ini dia harus susah-susah menutup matanya dan merasakan debar jantungnya bertambah?!

'_Brengsek..' _Batin Fran.

.

"Ini tidak lucu, _senpai_.. kepalaku terasa berat.. pokoknya aku mau ini dilepas.." Kata Fran sambil mencoba melepaskan topinya.

"Kodok bodoh! Jangan dilepas! Ini hadiah dari pangeran tau!" Kata Bel sebal sambil menepis kedua tangan pemuda itu.

"Tapi, _senpai_.. kepalaku sangat berat karena benda ini.." Kata Fran datar.

"Ushishishishi~.. pangeran tidak peduli~.." Kata Bel sambil memasang cengiran _cheshire_-nya lagi. Fran menghela napas panjang.

"Kalau begini terus, bagaimana aku bisa membedakan kepalaku berat karena tanda penyakitku kambuh dan karena topi bodoh ini?" Gumam pemuda berambut hijau itu pelan.

"Hee? Memang apa penyakitmu kodok?" Tanya Bel tiba-tiba. Fran _speechless_. Ah, ingin rasanya dia menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok menyadari betapa bodohnya ia malah menggumam seperti itu dan melupakan sang pangeran –gadungan– yang juga ada dikamarnya.

"Ah, _senpai _mendengarnya ya?" Tanya Fran datar.

"Ushishishi~.. telingaku ini sangat tajam, kodok.. nah, sekarang beritahu apa penyakitmu.." Perintah Bel tegas.

_Oh, shit.._

Fran terdiam sebentar.

".. Yahh.. sebenarnya akau juga tidak tahu.." Jawab Fran datar.

_What–?_

"Hah? Memang apa yang dikatakan dokter jelata yang memeriksamu?" Tanya Bel.

"Dia juga tidak tahu.. dia bilang penyakitku ini sangat langka.." Jawab Fran datar.

"Memang kau sakit apa?" Tanya Bel sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun.. seluruh tubuhku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan apapun.. bahkan kalau aku ditusuk sekalipun, tidak ada setetes pun darah yang keluar dan aku tetap tidak merasakan apapun.." Jawab Fran sedikit cepat. Tubuh Bel serasa disetrum sengatan listrik kecil. Ditatapnya _kouhai_-nya itu agak heran. Fran sedikit menunduk dan menggenggam selimutnya sedikit erat.

"Begitu.. kalau begitu, matilah dengan cepat, _Froggy_.." Kata Bel tiba-tiba. Mata Fran membulat. Dialihkannya pandangannya kearah _senpai_-nya yang juga masih menatapnya dan menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

_Mati?_

Baru kali ini ada orang yang menyuruhnya mati dengan cepat.. biasanya yang lain hanya akan bilang, 'teruslah berjuang' dan sejenisnya, tapi ini? Lagi-lagi sebuah pertanyaan tak terjawab telah tercatat di otak pemuda beriris senada dengan rambutnya itu.

"…. _Senpai _serius?" Tanya Fran datar.

"Ushishishi~.. tentu saja~! Tapi jangan terlalu cepat ya.. pangeran belum bersenang-senang denganmu.."

Err.. rasanya terdengar sedikit ambigu..

".. maksudnya, bersenang-senang dengan cara menusukmu menggunakan pisau pangeran.." Lanjut Bel. Curiga nih, jangan-jangan Bel tau isi hati Author.. *Author digampar*

"Memangnya _senpai _siapa sampai bisa menentukan hidup dan matiku?" Tanya Fran _flat_.

"Ushishishi~.. pangeran adalah pangeran! Masa begitu saja kau tidak tahu? Dasar kodok jelata bodoh!" Ledek Bel.

"Maksudnya pangeran gadungan?" _–Stab! Stab! Stab! _".. Aku diam, Bel-_senpai_.." Kini Fran merasa bersyukur dengan topi kodok yang baru saja diberikan Bel.

"Ushishishi~.. aku ini pangeran sungguhan, kodok bodoh!" Kata Bel sambil memainkan pisaunya. Pemuda berambut hijau itu menghela napas pasrah.

"Dasar _senpai _egois.." Bisik Fran.

"–Toh lagipula.." Fran melirik kearah _senpai_-nya itu. Bel –yang entah sejak kapan– berdiri disamping Fran dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku jaketnya. Astaga, jarak mereka benar-benar dekat sekarang. Fran bisa merasakan debar jantungnya bertambah lagi. Bel sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga _kohai_-nya itu.

".. kodok itu milik pangeran.." Bisik Bel.

…. _blushh_..

Ah, Fran bisa merasakan pipinya memerah sedikit.

"Apaan sih, dasar pangeran gadungan!" Fran berusaha menjauhkan wajah sang _senpai _dari wajahnya.

"Ushishishi~.. jangan lupa kata-kataku tadi ya, _Froggy_.." Kata Bel sambil berdiri dan menyeringai lagi.

"Apaan sih? Jadi _senpai _menyatakan cinta padaku?" Tanya Fran sambil menatap Bel datar.

"Ushishishi~.. pangeran tidak bilang begitu.." Kata Bel enteng.

_What the–?!_

"Hah? Lalu apa maksud _senpai _bilang begitu?" Tanya Fran lagi.

"Ah, sudah ya.. pangeran banyak tugas.. sampai jumpa, _Froggy_.." Kata Bel sambil melompat keluar jendela.

"T- tunggu _senpai_!" Fran berlari kearah jendela, namun sosok Bel sudah menghilang duluan. Fran membulatkan matanya. Angin pagi –menjelang siang–, kembali memainkan rambutnya. Dialihkannya pandangannya pertigaan tempat Bel menghilang dulu.

Sosok _blonde _itu tidak ada disana..

Fran menghela napas.

"Apa sih yang kau rencanakan, _senpai _bodoh?" Gumam pemuda berambut hijau itu.

**~ 0 0 0 ~**

Bel terus melompat dari satu bangunan ke bangunan lain. Diingatnya kejadian tadi.

"_Kenapa aku bisa mengatakan hal begitu?" _Batinnya. Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya. Bel berhenti di atap sebuah bangunan dan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya tadi dia juga tak sengaja mengatakan hal begitu. Tapi entah kenapa, Bel merasa kalau Fran adalah miliknya. Konyol? Silahkan tertawa dan biarkan sang _Ouji-sama _menusuk punggungmu. Bel menatap langit. Ah, dia tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

"Bel, disini kau rupanya.." Kata sebuah suara. Bel langsung menoleh keasal suara dan tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Mammon?" Tanya Bel. Sesosok _hemaprodit _*Author diilusi* dengan memakai sebuah tudung panjang hingga menyembunyikan wajahnya muncul didepan Bel.

"_Muu_.. Tak kusangka kau bisa menyusup kemari.." Kata si tudung panjang a.k.a Mammon sambil sedikit bersungut-sungut.

"Ushishishi~.. aku pun tak menyangka kau bisa menemukanku disini.." Kata Bel sambil menyeringai.

"_Muuu_.. kau dapat 'bingkisan' dari Bos.." Kata Mammon _to the point_.

"'Bingkisan'?" Tanya Bel sedikit heran. Oh, kalau kau mendapat 'bingkisan' dari Xanxus, maka ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, kau akan mendapat hukuman dari sang Bos, dan yang kedua, kau dapat sebuah misi yang sangat berat dari si luka bakar itu *Author dibakar*. Dan, rasanya ini pertama kalinya Bel mendapat 'bingkisan' dari Bos-nya itu.

"_Un_!" Mammon mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang sedikit tebal. ".. tangkap!" Suruh si tudung panjang itu sambil melemparkannya kearah Bel. Dengan mudah, pemuda _blonde _itu menangkapnya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Bel sambil membalik-balikkan buku itu.

"Dari Bos.. dia bilang lakukan saja petunjuk yang ada didalamnya dan jangan protes.." Jawab Mammon tanpa dosa.

"Ohh.." Sahut Bel sambil membuka bagian depan buku itu.

"'Lakukan dengan benar, pangeran sampah! Kalau kau melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja, kau akan jadi sampah bakar malam ini!'" Sambung Mammon datar. Bel langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu dan menatap patnernya itu dengan tatapan _'apa-maksudmu-bicara-begitu?'_. Aneh, bukannya mata Bel tertutup dengan poninya ya? *Author ditusuk*

"Pesan dari Bos.." Jawab Mammon datar menanggapi tatapan Bel.

"Ushishishi~.. dasar Bos bodoh.." Bel terkekeh dan kembali menatap buku itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu.. Bos bilang dia akan memberi uang tambahan kalau aku berhasil mengantarkan buku itu padamu.. _Jaa'_.." Mammon pun menghilang. Heran, Xanxus lagi banyak duitkah sampai berani bilang begitu pada Mammon?

Bel menghiraukan patnernya itu dan mulai membuka halaman pertama. Sebuah kertas kecil tertempel rapi disana.

_Hei, pangeran sampah! Pokoknya kau harus mencabut nyawa orang-orang yang ada didalam daftar ini! Jangan protes! Ini perintah dari atas! Ingat, lakukan dengan benar atau kau akan jadi sampah bakar untuk makan malam hiu milik rambut panjang sampah itu!_

Bel tekekeh kembali. Dibukanya kembali halaman kedua. Hanya daftar biasa, berisi tentang biodata nama-nama orang yang ditakdirkan mati hari ini. Bel terus membuka halaman demi halaman dan…

.

**DEGG!**

.

Tubuh Bel menegang. Tangannya yang memegang buku itu gemetar, beruntung buku tersebut tidak jatuh. Bel menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya.

'_Tidak mungkin!' _Batinnya. Tepat dihalaman tengah, sebuah nama beserta biodata seseorang yang dikenalnya tertulis dengan jelas bahkan lengkap dengan fotonya. Mana mungkin.. tidak mungkin.. tidak mungkin orang itu ditakdirkan mati hari ini.. Di foto itu, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hijau dengan iris senada dengan rambutnya tak lupa dengan wajah datarnya.

.

.

Fran.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**A/N (Curhatan–kagak penting–Author) : **_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, minna-san_~! Jumpa lagi dengan Author tersableng se-FFN, Profe Fest~! *ditimpuk pake batu* Hush! Saya tau pada nggak sabar liat Target ini, tapi nggak begini juga caranya! [_Readers_: Halah! Jangan alasan!] Maaf.. maaf.. habisnya Author banyak kegiatan seminggu ini.. selain itu, Pak Wowon! Saya nggak bisa main kecapi! W(OAOW) *Author ditabok pake kecapi* Baiklah, supaya Target depan a.k.a Target terakhir cepat selesai, doakan Author supaya bisa main kecapi ya.. /Jangan mau. Yak, selanjutnya adalah balasan _review _dari para _readers _sekalian~! Makasih udah mau _review_~! Selain itu, makasih juga buat **Foschia Cielo**-_senpai _yang mau _fav. _sama _follow _fic –sableng– ini~! Oiya, jangan lupa _**REVIEW PLEASE**_**! **_**REVIEW **_**ANDA AKAN MENJADI PENYEMANGAT SAYAA! **Sampai jumpa! *dilindes*

**Rechtcalme Eccitare : **Halo, Jess.. Makasih udah repiu~.. /ngek. Kan udah dibilang, fic gue sableng semua, _Hurt_-nya di Target 3 nanti.. /Jangan kasih _spoiler _woi!/ Pertama, makasih udah suka fic –sableng– ini! *terharu* *digebuk* Kedua, profile pic gue bukan B26 kok.. orang G27.. /apa. Ketiga, ini belum selesai mau minta B26 lagi? Otak gue modar nanti! W(OAOW) /udah. Nih, Target 2-nya udah _update_.. jangan lupa _review _ya~! /Jangan mau. Dahh~!

**FranKeceh : **Bener _feel_-nya udah berasa? – ' '– /udah. **Between This World And Pararell World **udah _update _tuh yang Target 6.. lalu, makasih udah suka fic –sableng– ini juga! *terharu lagi* _Review _fic ini juga ya~! *ngilang*

**LalaNur Aprilia : **_Senpai_, makasih udah _review_~! *terharu terus* *diinjek* Syukurlah kalau galau-nya udah berasa.. Ini tisu-nya _senpai_.. *kasih tisu* /Salah. Ohohoho~.. masalah cinta mereka, lihat saja di Target besok ya _senpai_.. :D _Review _Target ini juga ya~! *menghilang* *diinjek*

**Adnama Sveta Mesyatskaya : **Syukurlah, fic ini bener-bener sableng.. *sujud* /salah. Baik _senpai_! Nanti saya baca fic-nya.. Sekali lagi, terima kasih saran _senpai _ya.. :D _Review _Target ini juga ya.. *lambai-lambai*

**Akane Akemichi : **Makasih udah baca sama _review _fic saya Del.. ~' ')~ Fran mati karena udah takdir.. *muka inosen* *digampar* Bel itu emang narsis dari sananya, Del.. Buktinya nih, dia ngaku-ngaku mulu sebagai pangeran.. *ditusuk* Dapukk.. Sejak kapan Bel titisan Titan?! OAO *kudet* /Salah woi. Besok Target terakhir Del.. ditunggu ya~.. /Jangan mau. _Typesetting_-nya salah dibagian mana lagi Del? Cepet bilang! *todong piso* /Salah. Nih, Target 2-nya udah _update_.. _Review _Target ini juga ya.. ^^ *dilindes*

.

.

_~ Review Please ~_

.

.


	3. Target 3 : Someday

**Title : **_**Matta Aeru Yo Ne?**_

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt, Humor (gagal)**

**Pairing : B26**

**Warning : Sho-ai, Yaoi, OOC, AU, Chara Death!**

**Don't like, Don't read~!**

**.**

**~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~**

**.**

Bel terus melompati atap-atap bangunan di kota itu. Dia baru saja selesai mencabut semua nyawa yang terdaftar mati hari itu. Ya, semuanya..

.

… Kecuali satu..

.

Bel membuka jam bandul –yang sebenarnya merupakan hadiah dari Bos-nya.

.

Pukul 16.45..

.

Bel mendecih. Waktu kematian Fran adalah pukul 17.53. Bel sadar waktunya tak cukup banyak. Dia punya rencana, meskipun rencananya tidak cukup bagus memang –karena direncanakan hanya dalam 10 menit setelah dia mendapat buku berisi daftar kematian itu. Dimasukannya kembali jam bandul itu ke saku jaketnya.

"Fran.." Desis Bel.

**.**

**.**

**~ Target 3 / Final Target ~**

**[ Someday... ]**

**.**

**.**

_Aku tak peduli apa yang akan takdir lakukan padaku.._

_Aku tak peduli apa yang akan seluruh dunia katakan padaku.._

_Satu yang kutahu, aku akan melindungimu!_

_Kau… milikku kan?_

**.**

**.**

'_Disana!' _Bel dapat melihat jendela kamar Fran terbuka lebar. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, pemuda berambut _blonde _itu menungkik turun dan mendarat dengan sukses –seperti biasanya.

"Oi! _Froggy_!" Panggil Bel tak sabar.

"Eh? _Senpai_? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Fran sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya dengan nada seperti biasanya.

"Ikut aku sekarang!" Perintah Bel tegas.

.

.

_What?_

.

.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Fran sambil menatap Bel sedikit curiga. Coba bayangkan, ada seorang utusan neraka tiba-tiba datang padamu dan menyuruhmu ikut dengannya. Terdengar sedikit menyeramkan kan?

"Gah! Kau membuang waktuku kodok!" Geram Bel. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat kearah Fran dan menarik tangan laki-laki berambut hijau itu sedikit kasar.

"Ikut aku sekarang!" Perintah Bel.

"Lepaskan tanganku, _senpai_.. lagipula, memang _senpai_ mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Fran curiga namun dengan ekspresi datar.

.

_Ke tempat tak seorang pun bisa menemukanmu.._

.

"Memang kau peduli soal kemana aku akan membawamu?" Bel balik bertanya

"Yahh, sedikit.. Nanti Luss-_nee _mencariku.." Jawab Fran datar.

.

Peduli amat sama tuh banci.. kalau Author jadi Fran, Author udah lama kabur.. abis serem sih.. *Author pun ditelen Titan Moe(?)*

.

"Nanti kau akan tahu, sekarang ikut aku dulu!" Bel menarik tangan Fran sedikit kasar.

"Eh? _Senpai_!" Fran nyaris saja jatuh, beruntung Bel berhasil menangkap tubuhnya sebelum menyentuh lantai. Lagi-lagi Fran bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

"Kau tidak biasa berjalan, ya?" Tanya Bel sedikit melunak. Semburat _pink _tipis menghiasi wajah pemuda berambut hijau itu.

"Aku kan harus tiduran di kasur itu terus _senpai_.." Jawab Fran datar. Bel berpikir sebentar.

"… kalau begitu–"

–**HUP!**

Bel langsung menggendong _kohai_-nya itu ala _bridal style_ tanpa izin dari pemuda yang ada digendongannya itu. Si pemuda berambut hijau itu refleks memeluk leher Bel agar tidak jatuh.

"_Senpai_! Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" Protes pemuda berambut hijau itu dengan wajah berhias segaris semburat merah.

"Diam dan jangan protes, kodok!" Bentak Bel. Bilang aja mau ambil kesempatan Bel.. *Author pun dicekek*.

Fran terdiam. Tidak, dia tidak marah ataupun tersinggung, tapi dia tengah menenangkan perasaannya. Bel menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari jalan keluar yang aman untuk keluar dari kamar _kouhai_-nya itu.

"_Senpai_, pintu keluar disebelah sana.." Kata Fran seolah bisa mengetahui pikiran Bel sambil menunjuk pintu penghubung kamarnya dan lorong rumah sakit. Bel menatap pintu itu sebentar dan mendengus.

"Aku tahu jalan mana yang lebih cepat!" Sergah pemuda berambut _blonde _itu.

"Eh?" Fran menatap _senpai_-nya itu bingung. Seringai _chessire_ Bel –atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seringai nakal – mengembang. Pemuda yang selalu mengaku berdarah pangeran itu berbalik, berjalan kearah jendela.

"_Senpai_, jangan bilang kau akan–" Fran tidak mampu meneruskan pertanyaannya.

Bel terkekeh pelan, mereka sudah berada ditepi jendela. "Kenapa? Takut?" Tanya Bel sambil menyeringai. Fran melirik kebawah.

'_Tinggi sekali..' _Batinnya. Yahh.. kamarnya memang ada di lantai 4, cukup tinggi kan?

.

… tapi…

.

"… _Senpai_, berjanjilah kita akan selamat.." Kata Fran sambil menatap Bel. Bel terdiam sebentar, terkejut, namun tak lama seringainya kembali mengembang.

"Aku berjanji…!" Jawab pemuda berambut _blonde _itu sambil menaikkan sudut bibirnya satu senti.

**HUPP!**

Dengan cepat, Bel melompat dari jendela itu –beruntung jendela itu cukup besar– sambil tetap menggendong Fran. Fran kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Bel. Jantung Fran berdegup lebih kencang lagi, namun kali ini lebih berantakan ketimbang yang sebelumnya. Tidak sepenuhnya berantakan, berantakan namun juga berirama.

.

'_Aneh..' _Batin Fran dalam hati.

.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, berantakan sekaligus berirama..

Ia juga merasa sangat senang, hingga ia berpikir kalau saja ia bisa berteriak, akan dia meneriakkan perasaannya itu..

_Perasaan apa ini?_

.

.

… _Apa ini… yang disebut cinta?_

.

.

.

Sudahlah kalian berdua!Author masih perjaka! W(OAOW) *elus dada* *Author digampar* Baiklah, **Back To The Story!**

.

Tak lama, mereka berdua sudah mendarat dengan mulus di tanah.

"Hoi, kita sudah mendarat, kodok.." Kata Bel sambil menatap _kouhai_-nya yang tengah melamun. Fran terkesiap, sadar ia malah melamun sejak tadi.

"T- turunkan aku, _senpai_.." Pinta Fran sambil menunduk. Bel menatap _kouhai_-nya itu sebentar, kemudian dia menurunkan pemuda berambut hijau itu ke tanah. Awalnya Fran sedikit limbung, namun dengan cepat ia bisa berjalan, bahkan ia langsung bisa berlari meskipun larinya masih berada dalam tahap lambat.

"Nah, kau sudah bisa berjalan kan? Ayo kita pergi.. kita tak punya banyak waktu.." Ajak Bel sambil menarik tangan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Fran hanya menurut saja saat Bel menarik tangannya dan membawanya kabur ke hutan kecil dibagian belakang rumah sakit. Tadinya hutan itu akan ditebang dan dijadikan taman, hanya saja karena terlalu banyak pohon yang tua, penebangan itu dibatalkan. Bel terus membawa Fran lari kedalam hutan, tak peduli selebat apa hutan itu. Yang dia ingat hanya satu, dia harus membawa orang yang digenggamnya ini selamat dari kematian. Sebodo bangsat dengan tugas atau hukuman dari Bos-nya atau keseimbangan dunia atau apa, apa yang salah melindungi orang yang menjadi milikmu?

Bel menelan ludahnya, semburat _pink _tipis terlukis diwajahnya. Tidak, sebenarnya orang yang ada digenggamannya ini bukan miliknya ataupun siapapun. Tapi– _GAH!_ Bel mengacak rambutnya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

Dia tak mengerti..

Dia tak mengerti apapun..

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa dia merasa harus melindungi pemuda yang ada digenggaman tangannya ini? Mengapa jatungnya berdetak lebih cepat namun berirama ketika ia sedang bersama _kouhai_-nya ini? Lalu, kenapa ia menikmati debaran jantungnya itu?

.

.

… _Apa ini yang namanya cinta?_

.

.

Jantung Bel berdebar lagi. Itu tidak mungkin! Dia… jatuh cinta pada pemuda berambut hijau ini? Yang benar saja?!

"_Senpai_, kau kenapa?" Tanya Fran dari belakang.

_Oh, shit_.

Bel lupa kalau _kohai_-nya itu sedang ada dibelakangnya.

"T- tidak ada apa-apa!" Sergah Bel cepat.

"… _souka_.." Komentar Fran. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

.

'_Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kukatakan?' _Batin Bel.

'_Senpai diam saja.. apa yang harus kukatakan?' _Batin Fran.

'… _kan tidak mungkin kalau..' _Mereka berdua melirik kearah lain, semburat merah diwajah mereka semakin terlihat jelas.

'… _kan tidak mungkin kalau aku tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaanku!' _Batin kedua orang itu kompak.

Dasar pasangan bodoh.. *Author pun ditendang ke langit*

'_Tunggu! Aku melindunginya bukan karena aku menyukainya! Aku hanya… hanya… aku ini kan seorang pangeran dan dia adalah rakyat jelata! Sudah sepantasnya pangeran melindungi rakyatnya! Hanya itu!' _Batin Bel keras kepala. Dasar pangeran bodoh.. *Author pun dimutilasi*

'_Debaran jantungku itu hanya hal biasa! Ya.. itu pasti hanya hal yang wajar! Ini tidak berarti aku menyukainya atau apa! Ini hal yang wajar!' _Batin Fran sama keras kepalanya. Duhh, kamu imut-imut dodol juga ya, Fran.. *Author pun di-ilusi*

"…. _Senpai_.." | "…. Fran.."

"_Senpai _duluan saja.." Kata Fran cepat.

"Tidak, kau duluan saja.." Tolak Bel.

"Tapi _senpai _kan lebih tua, duluan saja.." Kata Fran datar.

"Tapi kau kan yang memanggilku duluan.." Sergah Bel.

"Sudah kubilang _senpai _duluan saja.." Muncul sebuah perempatan dikepala Fran.

"Aku pangeran! Kalau kubilang kau duluan, maka kau harus duluan, kodok! Kodok jelata sepertimu sudah seharusnya menuruti kata-kata pangeran!" Sepertinya _Ouji-dere_-nya Bel kambuh lagi.. *Author pun dikubur*

Fran menghela napas. _Senpai_-nya terlalu keras kepala.

"…. Baiklah, aku yang duluan.." Kata Fran lambat. Bel menelan ludah. Jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan.

"… _Senpai_, untuk apa kau membawaku pergi?" Tanya Fran pelan.

_DEG_

Jantung Bel berdetak lebih keras, tidak, kali ini beda dari sebelumnya. Detak jantung yang ini lebih kencang namun terhentak keras. Ia meneguk ludahnya.

'_Mungkin ini saatnya…' _Batin pemuda _blonde _itu. Laki-laki –yang selalu mengaku– berdarah pangeran itu mengambil napas dalam. Fran terus menunggu jawaban darinya.

"…. itu.. karena–"

.

**DORR! DORR!**

.

Bel terkesiap, tembakan itu nyaris mengenainya namun beruntung ia sudah lebih dulu menghindar.

"_Senpai_!" Teriak Fran. Bel mendecih. Pemuda _blonde _itu mundur dan menarik Fran kedalam pelukannya.

"Merunduk!" Perintah Bel. Fran menutup matanya dan menuruti perintah _senpai_-nya itu, Bel terus melindungi kepala Fran dengan sebelah tangannya. Tembakan lain segera menyusul, bahkan lebih brutal ketimbang tembakan yang sebelumnya.

'_Tembakan ini… tidak salah lagi...!' _Batin pemuda berponi panjang itu.

"Heh, sampah! Tak kusangka kau bakal berkhianat.." Dengus seseorang. Setetes keringat mengalir dari kepala Bel. Tiba-tiba, muncul seorang pria berumur 30-an, bertampang sangar dengan luka bakar diwajahnya tak lupa dengan dua buah _handgun _ditangannya.

"Heh," Bel mendengus. "… Nggak disangka kau bakal menemukanku secepat ini, Bos.." Sambung pemuda itu. Pria berluka bakar –yang kita ketahui bernama Xanxus– itu mendecih.

"Harusnya tugas ini kuberikan saja pada hiu sampah itu.. sudah kuduga kau hanya akan membuatku susah, dasar pangeran sampah!" Dengus Xanxus.

"Ushishishi~.. sudah tahu akan membuatmu susah kenapa masih tetap menyuruhku?" Balas Bel sambil menyeringai _chessire_. Xanxus menatap pemuda yang tengah menyeringai itu tajam.

"Sampah, kembalikan manusia sampah itu!" Titah Xanxus.

"Ushishishi~.. tidak akan!" Jawab Bel sambil melebarkan seringaiannya. Xanxus kembali mendecih.

"Pangeran sampah! Kenapa kau melindungi manusia sampah seperti dia?!" Desis Xanxus murka.

"Kau tak akan mengerti.." Kata Bel sinis.

"Heh, jawaban yang mengejutkan," Xanxus mendengus. "… Aku ini Bos! Sejak kapan aku tak mengerti apapun?!" Bentak pria itu murka.

"Ushishishi~," Bel terkekeh. "… _Well_, aku yang jenius ini saja masih tak mengerti, bagaimana denganmu?" Cecar pemuda berambut _blonde _itu.

"Jadi maksudmu aku bodoh?!" Bentak Xanxus dengan napas memburu.

"Ushishishi~.. aku tak bilang begitu, Bos.." Balas Belphegor. Xanxus menggertakkan giginya dan menatap anak buahnya itu murka.

"Kau telah membuat kesalahan besar, sampah!" Desis pria berluka bakar itu murka. Seringai _chessire _Bel menghilang.

"… apa–"

.

**TRANGG!**

.

Seorang laki-laki berambut _silver _panjang tiba-tiba menyerang Bel. Beruntung pemuda _blonde _itu sudah menyiapkan pisau kesayangannya sehingga ia bisa menangkis serangan dadakan itu. Pria berambut _silver _–yang kita ketahui bernama Squalo– itu bersalto kebelakang dan mendarat dengan mulus di tanah.

"_VOOIII_! Bocah! Berani sekali kau berkhianat!" Teriak pria berambut _silver_ itu.

"Heh," Bel menyeringai tipis. "… suaramu masih keras ya, _taichou_.." Sambung pemuda –yang selalu mengaku– berdarah pangeran itu.

"_VOOIII_! Beraninya kau meledekku bocah!" Bentak Squalo tak terima.

"Berisik kau, hiu sampah!" Dengus Xanxus.

"_VOOIII_! Berani sekali kau bicara begitu, Bos sialan!" Bentak Squalo lagi.

"Ushishishi~.. ada pertengkaran suami-istri rupanya.." Bel terkekeh.

"_VOOIII_! Jaga bicaramu, pangeran sialan!" Bentak Squalo dengan volume _full_.

"Diam kau sampah! Kau sudah lupa tugas kita?!" Bentak Xanxus tak sabar.

"Tsk! Aku tahu.." Kata Squalo akhirnya. Seringaian Bel kembali menghilang. Suasana kembali menegang. Fran menelan ludahnya, sadar betul akan keberadaan posisinya.

.

**SRATT!**

.

Squalo mengacungkan sebuah pedangnya kearah Bel.

"_VOII_! Ini kesempatan terakhir! Kembalikan bocah manusia itu atau kau harus melawan kami!" Seru pria itu.

"Ushishishi~, begitukah?" Bel menyeringai dan mengacungkan pisaunya. "… kalau begitu, jangan buat aku bosan, _taichou_, Bos.." Sambung pemuda itu.

**TRANGG!**

Squalo langsung menyerang Bel cepat, beruntung Bel langsung menangkis serangan itu dengan pisaunya. Fran mundur kebelakang, sadar betul posisinya saat ini. Xanxus menembakkan sebuah timah panas kearah Fran, namun dengan sigap Bel menggunakan pisaunya untuk menangkis peluru itu. Pertarungan sangat tidak seimbang, namun mereka bertiga tak peduli. Bel terus berkonsentrasi dalam menyerang, bertahan, sekaligus melindungi _kouhai_-nya itu. Tanpa disadari, sebuah bayangan menyelinap diantara pertarungan itu dan mendekati Fran. Tidak ada satupun yang menyadari hal itu hingga…

"–**UWAHHH!"**

Sebuah teriakan kencang namun bernada datar terdengar dari belakang Bel. Sontak ketiga orang yang tengan bertarung itu –Xanxus, Squalo, dan Belphegor– menoleh kearah suara dan menemukan Fran tengah ditahan oleh seorang _hemaprodit _bertudung hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Mammon?!" Bel menatap _patner_-nya itu tak percaya.

"_Muu_.. tak kusangka kau akan melakukan hal sejauh ini, Bel.." Kata Mammon sambil tetap memegangi Fran.

"Sialan!" Umpat pemuda _blonde _itu. Pemuda yang selalu memakai tiara dikepalanya itu berbalik, namun dengan cepat Squalo meraih tangan Bel dan membanting pemuda itu ke tanah. Bel tidak berkutik.

"_VOOIII_! DIAM DAN PERHATIKAN SAJA BOCAH!" Teriak Squalo.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku, sialan!" Bentak Bel.

"Cih! Sudah tidak berdaya lagi, masih saja tetap berusaha melindungi manusia sampah seperti ini.. benar-benar sampah!" Kata Xanxus dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Berisik! Lepaskan aku!" Bentak pemuda _blonde _itu.

"_Muu_.. kau tidak akan bisa melawan takdir, Bel.. dia ditakdirkan mati.." Kata Mammon menambahi.

"Aku tak minta nasihat darimu!" Bentak Bel lagi.

"_VOOIII_! Bocah sepertimu diam dan perhatikan saja!" Teriak Squalo.

"Diam kau, _taichou _rambut panjang!" Bentak Bel.

"_Senpai_, bisakah kau tidak terlihat emosional?" Tanya Fran datar.

"Berisik kau kodok! Kau tidak tahu kalau–"

"–Kalau aku ditakdirkan mati hari ini? Begitu?" Potong Fran.

"Omong kosong dengan itu! Kau tidak akan mati! Kau tidak kuperbolehkan mati!" Bentak Bel.

"Memang _senpai_ siapa sampai bisa menentukan hidup-matiku?" Tanya Fran dengan nada datar.

"Aku pangeran! Aku berhak menentukan apapun! Begitu juga dengan kau! Kau itu milikku!" Bentak Bel. Semua orang tertegun. Bel mengatur napasnya. Squalo menatap Xanxus.

"Oi, Xanxus–"

"–Kita tak bisa melakukan apapun.. manusia sampah itu ditakdirkan mati hari ini, kita tak bisa menentangnya.." Potong Xanxus. Pria itu mendekat dan kini berdiri sejajar dengan Bel –yang tengah ditahan oleh Squalo– sembari mengacungkan sebuah _handgun_-nya.

"Punya kata-kata terakhir, sampah?" Tanya Xanxus. Semua menahan napasnya.

"….."

"… oh, tidak ada.. baiklah, sekarang–"

"–_Senpai_…"

"Hoo.. masih ada rupanya.." Xanxus mendengus.

"Aku tak memanggilmu, pak tua.." Kata Fran datar. Pemuda berambut hijau itu menatap _senpai_-nya yang tak berkutik itu.

"… _senpai_.. boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" Tanya Fran. Bel hanya diam dan mengatur napasnya. Ini terlalu berat untuknya. Ayolah, orang yang –sebenarnya– selalu dipikirkannya selama 3 tahun akan mati didepan matanya. Makhluk apa yang tahan melihat hal itu? Fran terus meneruskan pertanyaannya tanpa peduli Bel mengerti arti sepenuhnya atau tidak.

"… apa.. apa kata-kata _senpai _tadi itu masuk dalam pernyataan cinta?" Tanya Fran.

_DEGG!_

Jantung Bel berdegup kencang.

'_Apa yang bocah ini pikirkan?'_

"… kalau iya, bisakah aku menjawab pernyataan _senpai_?" Tanya Fran lagi. Bel menelan ludahnya, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, antara tak siap mendengar jawaban Fran sekaligus takut melihat kematian _kouhai_-nya itu. Xanxus mendengus, pria itu mulai berfokus dalam membidik Fran.

"… aku.." Fran tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya pada siapapun. Bel menelan ludahnya. Mata Xanxus menyipit, siap membidik sasarannya.

.

.

"…. Aku.. tak pernah menyesal menjadi milikmu.." Lanjut Fran tanpa rasa takut. Seandainya mata Bel tak tertutup poni, dia pasti sudah membelalakkan matanya. Senyum Fran sedikit melebar, kemudian bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu dengan cepat namun Bel masih dapat membacanya. Jantung Bel semakin berdebar tak karuan. Bersamaan dengan itu, Xanxus telah mengunci targetnya dan…

.

.

**DORRR!**

.

.

Bel tak percaya apa yang tengah dilihatnya. Sebuah timah panas, yang biasa dipakai Bos-nya untuk mengeksekusi orang mati meluncur cepat diudara, melesat cepat lurus tanpa aba-aba. Mata Bel –yang masih tertutup poni– mengikuti arah peluru itu melesat. Bel berteriak, seolah meminta timah panas itu berhenti namun tentu saja itu tak akan berhasil. Fran hanya tersenyum tipis, tak menampakkan satupun ketakutan dalam emosinya. Pemuda itu menutup matanya dan…

.

.

**CRAATTTTTT!**

.

.

Timah panas itu berhasil menembus tubuh pemuda berambut hijau itu. Darah bercipratan ke segala arah. Mammon melepaskan kunciannya pada tubuh Fran dan tubuh itu melesat jatuh. Cairan merah berbau amis itu keluar lagi dari tubuh itu.

"Akhirnya, selesai juga.. Sampah, gunakan ilusimu untuk membuat luka di tubuh manusia sampah ini tidak terlihat, lalu taruh kembali tubuh sampah ini di kamarnya! Lakukan dengan hati-hati dan cepat!" Suruh Xanxus pada Mammon. Si _hemaprodit _hanya menurut. Xanxus dan Squalo pun pergi menghilang dari tempat itu. Bel masih berada pada posisi dimana Squalo menguncinya, tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Oi, Bel–"

"–Aku tidak berhasil.." Kata pemuda _blonde _itu pelan.

"Eh?" Mammon menatap _patner_-nya itu bingung.

"… aku.. tidak berhasil melindunginya.." Pemuda _blonde _itu kembali mengatakan hal yang sama. Sebuah kalimat yang sederhana, namun penuh penyesalan dan menyayat hati. Tanpa pemuda _blonde _itu sadari sendiri, air matanya mengalir turun.

.

.

.

**~ Flashback Off ~**

.

.

.

.

Bel menghela napasnya lagi. Nama pada nisan dihadapannya tetap tak berubah. Bel tahu, ia tak akan bisa membawa orang itu lagi kehadapannya. Meskipun ia harus merendahkan dirinya dan bersujud dihadapan Tuhan sekalipun, Tuhan belum tentu akan mengembalikan _kouhai_-nya itu padanya. Bel kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

'_Apa dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan–_

"Oi, Bel.."

–_nya?'_

Bel menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan _patner_-nya.

"Rupanya kau.." Dengus Bel.

"Aku membawa sesuatu untukmu.." Kata Mammon tanpa peduli kata-kata sinis dari pemuda _blonde _itu.

"Heh," Bel kembali mendengus. "… taruh saja bunganya diatas makam itu.." Kata pemuda _blonde _itu sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada nisan itu lagi. Gantian Mammon yang mendengus.

"Yang kubawa jauh lebih bagus dari bunga murahan itu tahu.." Kata Mammon.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Bel tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

_Srekk.._

"Kau memang keras kepala ya, _senpai_.." Komentar seseorang. Tubuh Bel menegang. Pemuda itu langsung menoleh kebelakang dan…..

.

.

"Yo, _senpai_.." Sapa seorang pemuda berambut hijau dengan iris sewarna dengan rambutnya. Kalau saja mata Bel tak tertutup poninya, kita pasti bisa melihat pemuda itu tengah membelalakkan matanya. Seseorang yang paling dirindukannya berdiri didepannya tanpa luka sedikit pun tak lupa dengan wajah datarnya. Ya, itu Fran. Bel kehilangan kata-katanya. Mammon kembali mendengus.

"Akan kutinggalkan kalian berdua.. begitu selesai, cepat kembali Bel.. aku tak mau mendengar ceramah dari Bos.." Kata Mammon. Sedetik kemudian, tubuh laki-laki bertudung itu menghilang. Keheningan menyelimuti kedua orang yang ada ditempat itu.

.

"….. _senpai_.." | "….. Fran.."

"_Senpai _duluan.." Kata Fran.

"Kau duluan!" Balas Bel.

"Sebelum aku mati, aku yang duluan bicara.. sekarang giliran _senpai_.." Kata Fran.

"Baik.. kau ini Fran sungguhan atau hanya ilusi tukang palak itu?" Tanya Bel tanpa dosa. Pftt.. tukang palak? Yang bener preman pasar tau! *seketika Author di-ilusi*

"Apa aku tidak terlihat nyata bagimu, _senpai_?" Tanya Fran _emotionless _namun sedikit terdengar seperti 'apa-kau-bodoh?'.

"Jawab saja, kodok!" Kata Bel tak sabar.

"Tentu saja ini aku.. hanya saja aku sudah berwujud roh.." Jawab Fran datar.

"Roh?" Bel mengulang kata-kata Fran. Fran mengangguk.

"Hahh.. aku tak bisa melemparimu pisau-pisauku lagi ya?" Keluh Bel.

"Jangan harap, _senpai_! Tahu begitu, lebih baik aku tetap di alam sana saja!" Balas Fran sedikit sebal, namun tetap terdengar datar.

"Ushishishi~.. bercanda, kodok.." Kata Bel. Pemuda itu mendekati Fran dan menarik _kouhai_-nya kedalam pelukannya. Terkejut, Fran hanya diam dan membiarkan dirinya –yang berwujud roh– berada dalam pelukan Bel. Aneh.. dia roh tapi kenapa masih bisa dipeluk? Apa ini karena Bel adalah utusan neraka? Fran tak tahu..

"….. aku tahu kita tak bisa bersama lagi.." Kata Bel pelan. Fran hanya diam.

"….. tapi, semua makhluk berhak mencapai semua keinginannya kan?" Tanya Bel. Tak ada jawaban. Bel menarik napas.

"… jika kita tak bisa bersama di masa ini, bisakah kita bersama di masa yang akan datang?" Tanya Bel. Mata Fran melebar, suaranya membeku.

"… _senpai_–"

"–Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, kodok.. aku tahu jawabannya…" Potong Bel. Semburat _pink _tipis menghiasi wajah Fran. Bel tersenyum.

".. _Matta aeru yo ne _–kita akan bertemu lagi kan–, Fran?" Bisik Bel. Fran terdiam sebentar. Ini cukup mengharukan untuknya.

"… _un_.." Jawab Fran pelan. Seketika, roh Fran menghilang, berganti menjadi sebuah burung merpati putih dan terbang ke udara. Roh Fran sudah bebas. Bel memperhatikan burung merpati itu. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya. Bel membalikkan badannya, membiarkan merpati itu terbang di udara, dan menjauhi makam.

.

.

_Kita akan bertemu lagi kan, Fran?_

.

.

.

**~ Tamat ~**

.

.

.

**Omake**

.

.

**-Varia HQ, 25 Oktober XXXX-**

"Cih, pangeran bosan.." Keluh Bel sambil memainkan pisaunya.

"_VOOIII_! Jangan main saja bocah! Sebentar lagi pengganti Mammon akan datang! Harusnya kau bersiap-siap!" Bentak Squalo dengan suara diatas rata-rata.

"Tsk! Buat apa bersiap-siap? Hanya pengganti Mammon saja yang akan datang kan?" Balas Bel malas-malasan.

"GAHH! Terserah sajalah! Yang penting jangan membuat masalah!" Squalo pun berlalu dari ruang tengah Varia HQ tempat Bel tengah bersantai. Bel masih terus memutar-mutar pisau ditangannya.

"Cih! Bosannya.." Keluh pemuda _blonde _itu lagi.

.

.

Tap..

.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, apa kedatanganku bisa membuat _senpai_ tidak bosan lagi?" Tanya sebuah suara. Bel menegang, dia mengenal suara ini. Perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan seseorang yang selalu ditunggunya. Seorang pemuda berambut hijau dengan iris senada dengan rambutnya tengah berdiri di pintu penghubung ruang tengah dengan lorong Varia HQ.

"….. kau–" Bel tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya.

"_Tadaima, senpai_…" Kata Fran dengan sebuah senyum tipis diwajahnya. Bel tertegun, namun tak lama ia ikut tersenyum tipis.

.

.

"…. _Okaeri_, Fran.." Jawab pemuda _blonde _itu.

.

.

**~ Happy End (?) ~**

.

.

**A/N : **HUWAAA! Maaf terlambat meng-_update _fic ini! ;; w ;; Author mau Hiatus dulu, seminggu kedepan mau UTS.. jangan lupa didoain ya! *Puppy-eyes no Jutsu* Udah gitu, UTS di SMA Author essay semua lagi.. Bayangkan saudara-saudara! ESSAY SEMUAA! /udah. Tapi akhirnya Author menghembuskan napas lega karena fic ini tamat jugaaaa! *sujud syukur* Maafkan daku jika Hurt-nya nggak berasa.. *sujud di kaki _readers_* Terus, pas bagian omake-nya itu Bel sama Fran udah terlahir kembali sebagai manusia~ :D _Setting_-nya Author pake pas pertama kali Fran datang ke Varia HQ dan jadi pengganti Mammon.. :D Lalu, maafkan Bel sama Fran amat sangat OOC disini.. _ _) Terus, ini adalah **Chapter terpanjang yang pernah Author ketik! **Ayo tepuk tangan~! *tebar bunga* /nak. Baiklah~ berikut ini adalah balasan _review _Target kemarin~ **Cekidot!**

**P.S : Happy birthday, del~.. **_**Gomen, **_**terlambat 4 hari.. _ _) Gimana fic-nya? Jangan lupa **_**review **_**ya.. ^^**

**FranKeceh : **_VOIII_! Fic yang itu hiatus dulu ya! Mau UTS soalnya! /apa. Makasih udah bilang fic –sableng– ini bagus.. *terharu* /udah. _Review _ini juga ya~

**Park Ye Jin**** : **Makasih udah bilang fic –sableng– ini bagus.. Saya terharu~.. *lap air mata* Ini udah selesai fic-nya~ :D _Review _Target ini ya~

**LalaNur Aprilia**** : **_Senpaii_~ Fic-nya udah _update _nih~ Tuh, cinta mereka bersatu kok _senpai_~ :D Minta kritiknya dong _senpai_ buat fic ini.. Bilang aja apa yang kurang.. saya tunggu _review_-nya ya~ :D

**Rechtcalme Eccitare**** : **Halo, Jess.. Kan udah dibilang, Fran mati karena udah takdir.. .3. /ditabok. Fran di fic ini IC? OOC gitu juga.. ==" kalau mau jadi IC, belajar sendiri sana.. /plak. _Review _Target ini juga ya~

**archielle**** : **Yo, Choco-_san_~ :D Makasih _review_-nya.. ini udah di-_update_.. minta kritiknya dong.. :3 Saya tunggu _review_-nya yaa~

**Akane Akemichi**** : **_Buon Compleano, _Lemper~! Gimana fic-nya? Maaf Hurt-nya nggak berasa, soalnya bikinnya setengah _mood,_ setengah nggak.. /ha. Siapa bilang Bel yang ngebunuh Fran? Tuh, Xanxus yang bunuh Fran.. :3 Iya deh.. Bel pangeran.. *nyerah* /dzig. Gue baru tau Titan ada yang berjenis _psycho_.. .3. /salah. Gue tunggu _review _dari lu ya~ :D

.

.

_~ Review please ~_

.

.


End file.
